Cupid's Arrow
by noelle6
Summary: A little divine intervention may help bring together what was fated from the start or tear them apart forever.
1. Default Chapter

Title: "Cupid's Arrows" 1a/?  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Classification: (Harm/Mac)  
  
Feedback: Not necessary but always welcome and very much appreciated.   
  
Author: noelle  
  
Summary: A little divine intervention may help bring together what was fated from the start or   
tear them apart forever.  
  
Disclaimer: JAG and its characters belong to Paramount and CBS. No copyright infringement   
intended, I'm simply borrowing these wonderful characters for the amusement of fellow shippers   
everywhere.  
  
Author's Note: Not the fic I'd planned to post but hope you enjoy it nonetheless. A little warning   
though, this first little bit is just for plot development purposes, so please forgive me if it seems   
to drag on.  
  
"Cupid's Arrows"  
  
  
"MOTHER!!!" Came the bellow before the being himself appeared, wings a flapping.   
  
Unaffected the woman in pink simply asked, "What is it dear?"   
  
"What is it, what is it, how can you sit there so calmly and ask me that?" He was reaching his   
limit with regards to her. It was hard enough doing his job with all the regulations and limitations   
that Zeus had decreed with the new age but his mother's constant interferences were making it   
near impossible.   
  
Holding up two arrows, one navy blue the other marine green, he stated.   
  
"These are what it is mother deeear." At her look of total innocence he lost it.   
  
"What in Zeus do you think you're doing?! Haven't you learned anything at all from your past   
mishaps. How many lives have been destroyed, how many loves forsaken, how many souls   
shattered due to your selfish need to insert yourself in these peoples lives!"   
  
He hadn't meant to be harsh but it had been an extremely long day, actually a long couple of   
days. The days and weeks leading up to Valentines Day were always hectic but this year the   
cosmos seemed to have it in for him. Not one pairing seemed to have worked out right.   
Soulmates clashing, life long enemies mating, 'meant to be' loves parting, no one was with   
whom they were supposed to be with.   
  
Yet seeing the ripple of pain that crossed his mother's face he relented. It wasn't her fault, at   
least not this time, but it still didn't excuse her actions.   
  
Sighing he walked over to her, his wings having calmed some it was safer to be nearer.   
  
"Mother ... why?" He asked as he laid a hand upon one shoulder.   
  
"I just … I just wanted … needed to … had to somehow … arghh!!" She finished off, clearly   
frustrated at her inability to express herself. But words were unnecessary when talking with her   
son, for he knew her best.   
  
"I know mother, I know. It's hard for you but our time- your time- has passed. We cannot try   
to reinsert ourselves in an era where we simply do not belong. The little I can do, that I am   
allowed to do is a gift in itself but I find, especially of late, that even that little seems to be for   
naught."   
  
At her somewhat disappointed look he gave in a little. Hooking an arm around her shoulders he   
pulled her in for a side hug.   
  
"What is it that made you want to interfere in these mortals lives?" He inquired, as much as an   
attempt to get her to talk as out of sheer curiosity. She hadn't tried to meddle in the affairs of the   
heart in quite some time, nearly two millennia's in fact.   
  
Shrugging his arm off she got up and walked over to the balcony. Staring across the sky she   
whispered. "Because they remind me of what I'm truly here for."   
  
"But mother …"   
  
"Don't interrupt, it's ill-mannered." She said turning around.   
  
Leaning on the railing she let her eyes wander before settling on the winged one again.   
  
" Try and understand this my son. I am the Goddess of Love, my purpose upon creation was to   
not bring loves together- that's your job- but to watch over those that are meant to be together.   
Those destined but the fates haven't decreed it their time yet and to help lessen the blow of   
separation until the time* is * right."  
  
Waving her hand in an attempt to convey her frustration she went on. "But that hasn't been the case of late. Zeus has let the rest of our   
kin's fears affect his judgment. Banning us from being a presence in mortals lives was too harsh   
a punishment, it was uncalled for."  
  
"I've discovered something over the years …" She trailed off.   
  
Seeing that she wasn't going to continue unless prodded he asked, "Well? What have you   
discovered?"   
  
Quirking her lips she said, "What I've discovered is …" pausing to plop a grape in to her   
mouth, "… is that we aren't as all knowing as we think. They don't need us, it's us who need   
them." The look of complete surprise on her son's face did not go unnoticed by her, she just   
chose to ignore it.   
  
"Look at them. They've gone on with their lives, finding faith in other places and beings. We,   
however, sit here day in and day out for eternity with no purpose but to watch as the universe   
evolves. Do you not feel that to be a tad trite?"   
  
Not sure whether his mother actually expected him to answer, his reply was slow in coming.   
  
"Mother, Zeus has decreed us to remain … absent from the lives of mortals, for the most part.   
This is not for you nor I to question."  
  
Whirling around she *questioned*, "Then what is the purpose of our existence? Why be Gods if   
we have no say in the molding of the lives of those who live on the earth we created? What use   
are the powers we possess; the setting of the sun, the incoming tides, control of the weather,   
love, hate, fury, envy … what is the point of it all if we are to be mere fairy tales, myths?"   
  
"I … I don't know."   
  
Sighing she turned once again to look towards the vast expanse of sky. "Come here my son."  
  
Slowly and cautiously he walked over to her. With a wave of her hands the clouds   
disappeared. To be replaced by images, whose voices filtered up to them.   
  
"Mother …?"   
  
"Shhh!! Watch, listen, and you shall see why I have chosen these two." She indicated tapping   
the arrows he still held in his hand.   
  
"What the bloody hell was that??!!" The marine whispered angrily.   
  
"I see some of that Australian charm has rubbed off on you Mac." Ribbed the sailor.  
  
Glaring the tall brunette made her way through the bullpen and in to her office, slamming the   
door behind her. The closing of it and the loud noise that surely would have followed stopped   
only by the hand that reached out to prevent it from hitting the owner of it in the face.  
  
Noting the absence of the resounding slam she'd expected, she whirled around, instinctively   
knowing that the cocky, arrogant, pain in the six lawyer had followed her in.   
  
"Get out Harm." She growled menacingly.   
  
"No. Would you stop being so damn stubborn and look at what's best for your client." He   
declared a tad more boldly than he felt.   
  
"Stubborn, you think I'M being stubborn?!" She asked incredulously. "You're the one who's refusing to see the facts. What, just because he's your client that   
immediately makes him innocent?"   
  
"Now you know that isn't true Mac. You were my client and you sure as hell weren't   
completely innocent." He regretted the words as soon as he'd uttered them. He attempted to   
back peddle but it was too late, the damage was done.   
  
Coldness crept in to her, dropping her voice a few decibels she calmly said. "You're right   
Commander. I do apologize for my erroneous statement. However, I stand by my client and   
will do everything within my power to throw the book at yours. Now if you'll please excuse me   
I have to prepare for my other cases."  
  
Walking around her desk she sat down and began perusing the files that lay there.   
  
Harm was at a loss. He stood motionless not knowing what to do or say, so surprised was he   
not only by his words but Mac's countering ones. He'd expected more shouting, maybe even   
some relenting or a sarcastic barb but this detachment, this cool politeness had thrown him for a   
loop. Seeing that she'd completely shutdown in regards to him he decided to follow her   
instruction and leave. But not before muttering a soft, "I'm sorry Marine."  
  
She'd initially had to gather up all her strength and will power not to blast him and then hold on   
tight so that she wouldn't break down in to tears. Hearing his remorseful words she muttered in   
reply to the now empty room, "Sorry just doesn't cut it Harm, not this time."   
  
Shaking her head she pushed all thoughts of the tall aviator turned lawyer out of her mind.   
Hopefully it would be just as easy pushing him out of her heart.   
  
"Not likely" She whispered, allowing a lone tear to slide down her cheek.   
  
The cloud misted over the woman in green, hiding her grief stricken face from the two deities for   
the time being.  
  
  
  
Title: "Cupid's Arrows" 1b/?  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Classification: (Harm/Mac)  
  
Feedback: Not necessary but always welcome and very much appreciated.   
  
Author: noelle  
  
Summary: A little divine intervention may help bring together what was fated from the start or   
tear them apart forever.  
  
Disclaimer: JAG and its characters belong to Paramount and CBS. No copyright infringement   
intended, I'm simply borrowing these wonderful characters for the amusement of fellow shippers   
everywhere.  
  
Author's Note: Firstly I'd like to apologize for the delay in getting this chapter out, RL has a way   
of rudely interrupting my writing time. Secondly I'd like to ask you all to bear w/ me, still in the   
"leading up to the plot" stage. There will be a whole lot more of Harm and Mac in the following   
chapters, if you want to hang around until then. * g* Special thanks to Belinda, her fic "Once   
Upon A Time" was my inspiration.  
  
  
****************  
  
From Chapter 1a   
  
She'd initially had to gather up all her strength and will power not to blast him and then hold on   
tight so that she wouldn't break out in to tears. Hearing his remorseful words she muttered in   
reply, "Sorry just doesn't cut it Harm, not this time."  
  
Shaking her head she pushed all thoughts of the tall aviator turned lawyer out of her mind.   
Hopefully it would be just as easy pushing him out of her heart.   
  
"Not likely" She whispered, allowing a lone tear to slide down her cheek.   
  
The cloud misted over the woman in green, hiding her grief stricken face from the two deities for   
the time being.  
  
*****************  
  
"Cupid's Arrows" Chapter 1b  
  
"Them? You want me to prick them?" The disbelieving question voiced by her son irritated her   
to immense proportions.  
  
"Yes them! Don't you see all the unresolved sexual tension? They're in love and for whatever   
reason can't or won't admit it. They just need a little push in the right direction …" at his   
dubious look she relented, " … okay maybe a big push in the right direction but who better to   
do that than you my dear." She wheedled.   
  
"HE's not going to like us, me, meddling like this. They weren't even in the refuse pile of   
possible matches." The winged one warned.   
  
"Don't be such a stick in the mud. You my dear are the son of the Goddess of Love, meddling   
in peoples love affairs is what you do best."  
  
"And as for that refuse pile comment. Those two my boy are what love stories are made of."  
  
Groaning at her stubbornness he stated. "Even if I were to go along with this it wouldn't work."  
  
Arching a blond eyebrow she inquired. "Oh?"   
  
Having dreaded this moment from the time she'd shown him her intended pair he hesitated.   
  
"Eros …" She warned, not appreciating his delay in answering.   
  
Head bent he whispered, "Because my arrows don't work … on her."  
  
"And how would you know this?" She asked, her stomach churning at the possibilities running   
rampant through her mind.   
  
"I've pricked her before, twice." He could see the storm clouds forming, literally.   
  
Flailing his hands helplessly he began to tell her the tale of his failed attempt at match making.   
  
"His love was genuine, as genuine as most mortals love can be. He pleaded and prayed to all   
possible deities. Zeus approved and sent me down to help him along with attaining what he most   
desired … Sarah Mackenzie's heart."   
  
"EROS!!!!" Leaping at the force of her bellow he backed away from the balcony and in to her   
chamber.   
  
Following him she continued to shout. "How could you?!!! How could you even attempt to   
match up those two?!!"   
  
Eyes narrowing she asked, "When, when did you do it? When did you prick her?"   
  
Gulping he recounted the instances while making sure to maintain some distance. "The first time   
was at the airport. When he offered her the ring. Her heart was shattered from the others'   
earlier rejection making her the most vulnerable for suggestion at that point." He paused   
wondering if it was still safe to continue, a wave of his mother's hand indicated it was so, even   
though he had a feeling that she knew exactly when the second prick had occurred.   
  
"I didn't want to do it again but I had my orders. They were at her home, he was threatening to   
leave, the other was too, and she was once again vulnerable. I thought it'd worked this time   
around but as you can see that apparently wasn't the case." He finished somewhat miffed as to   
why his arrows hadn't worked, having never been the case before.  
  
Aphrodite's body was shaking with controlled rage. How could her son be so blind to the   
reason behind his failing? Tamping down her ire she calmly walked over to the fountain that had   
appeared in the center of her chamber, flowing water always managed to calm her frayed   
nerves and she willed it to do so now.   
  
Closing her eyes she reminded herself not to loose sight of her goal: to bring two very stubborn   
souls together. {What has been done cannot be undone.} Chanting that over and over again she   
managed to dissipate the storm clouds.   
  
Her equilibrium regained she turned to face her son. What she saw was not the self-assured God   
of Love but instead a distraught son fearing his mother's rage. This somewhat mollified her. No   
more was she the impatient goddess of her youth, centuries of being forgotten as anything but a   
mere tale and being forced to exist but not to experience life had gone a long way in maturing   
her, reminding her that her son still has a long ways yet to go.   
  
Breezing over to Eros she soothed away the frown on his face. Her touch reassuring him he   
looked up to stare in to her eyes and plead with her to understand that his deeds were not of his   
choosing.   
  
Understand she did but it was his turn to do the same. Turning her back to him she closed her   
eyes and breathed in the air. She could feel it … love. "Yes, yes. It is time for change. It is time   
they both let go."  
  
"Mother?" Eros was befuddled by his mothers' actions and mutterings.   
  
Not turning she asked. "Why do you suppose that your arrows failed to work?"   
  
It wasn't what he was expecting and so he ended up spurting out the first thought that had come   
to him. "I figured she was incapable of love, in the context of husband and wife."   
  
{He's still young he doesn't know what he's talking about stay calm!} She reminded herself.   
Back still to him she queried. "It didn't even cross your mind that it might have been him and not   
her, or maybe even *you*?"   
  
"Well … no." He answered sheepishly. The idea that it might have been the Australians' fault   
had not even occurred to him. {But what does she mean by it being my fault?} He   
unintentionally voiced this question out loud.   
  
"Eros, have you not learned nothing after all your years amongst these humans? Surely going   
about choosing your pairs, being critical of how lasting and how true their love is for each other   
would have taught you the golden rule behind that mere emotion?"   
  
At his completely baffled look she became exasperated. "Do you not know the tale of the   
Genie in the lamp?" At the shake of his head in the negative she sighed. Holding up two fingers   
she ticked each one off as she spoke.   
  
"There are two things down there that are beyond even our control, that we have never had any   
right interfering with, when we have, the ramifications have been deadly: one, resurrecting the   
dead and two, creating love where there is none."  
  
"Now do you understand why your arrows held no power?"  
  
"She held no love for him in her heart." He whispered   
  
"Exactly. At least no love in the romantic sense, at the very beginning possibly not in any sense   
at all." She watched as complete understanding dawned, with it came a great deal of sadness   
and disappointment.  
  
"I helped do this to her. To bring about the shell of the person she became when she was with   
him. I did that to her." He mumbled miserably.   
  
With his understanding the remaining anger in her melted away. Laying a hand on his shoulder   
she reassured him. "You did nothing to her that she did not allow to be done. That woman is   
strong, stronger than many I have seen, your mere arrows would not have gotten her this far if   
she had fought it with all her might. Yes, they made a bad situation worse, things possibly would   
not have deteriorated to the point that it did had it not been for your interference but what is   
done is done. No point in lamenting over spilt milk- I do love these mortals idioms- we must   
instead work on correcting the past two years mishaps."  
  
He was nodding his head in the positive up until she laid out her plan, "I've decided you should   
deal with the Commander and I will deal with the Colonel." His head shaking in the negative   
caused her to refine her plan a little. "Okay fine, you handle the Colonel and I'll handle the   
Commander."   
  
This time he voiced his objection with an adamant "No!"  
  
"No?" She quizzed.   
  
"No. I've wronged this woman already by attempting to match her up with a man who did not   
fit her, who was less deserving I won't repeat that mistake again." He stated determinedly.   
  
"But that's just it HE IS the right one. HE IS the one that fits her, that is deserving of her love."   
  
Still shaking his head he began to pace, something he'd picked up from watching over the   
marine for so long.   
  
"How can he possibly be the perfect one for her when all he does is break her heart. You   
forget mother that I've been around these people for over a year; I know every word uttered,   
every thought considered, every hurt felt. I won't be a party to this. I won't let her be hurt   
again."   
  
She watched the firm set of his jaw, the sadness and anger that warred in his eyes for control. It   
dawned on her then, her son had fallen prey to his heart.   
  
"You've fallen in love … with her?" Though she ended it off as a question she knew better, or   
at least thought she did.   
  
He couldn't look her in the eye, so consumed was he with guilt and shame. He'd forgotten the   
very first lesson he'd been taught, never ever get entangled in a human's life to the degree that   
their fate affects you in any way. He'd more than gotten entangled; he'd lost his heart.   
  
Shaking his head to clear it some he spoke before his mother had a chance to jump to her own   
conclusions. "No mother I'm not IN love with her but I do love her. I care a great deal for this   
mortal despite trying very hard not to."   
  
Hearing the sincerity in his words she took them to be the truth. Now to only convince him that   
he was wrong in regards to the Commander. Deciding the best defense would be a good   
offense she forged ahead.  
  
"Okay then what do you suggest, whom do you have in mind?"   
  
"The Admiral." He offered.   
  
"The tall, bald one, the one who commands them?" She asked wanting there to be no mix-ups   
as to whom he was talking about.   
  
"Mmhmm."   
  
She couldn't believe her ears. Had her son completely lost his mind? How could he possibly   
see something there?  
  
Seeing the disbelief in her features Eros explained his position. "He won't hurt her, he'd sooner   
rip off a limb than do so. He'd ensure her happiness."   
  
"But where's the love, the passion?" She asked unconvinced.  
  
"He cares for her, loves her in his own way and I know she holds a great deal of affection for   
him. It would work, we could make it work." He said a tad defensively.   
  
Using his own knowledge of Sarah against him she counter attacked. "You know Sarah, you   
know where her heart lays or more precisely with whom. Do you really think, especially after   
this past year that she'd settle for mere affection when the one she loves is in the office next to   
hers?"   
  
"He doesn't love her!!" He declared hotly.  
  
"Yes he does." She replied just as forcefully.  
  
"Then why hasn't he told her?"   
  
"Why hasn't she?" She rebutted.  
  
"She has." At her dubious look he continued, "Her and a co-worker, Commander Sturgis I   
believe is what they call him, were arguing and she let it slip." He finished with a 'so there' look.   
  
"Doesn't mean a thing if it wasn't him who she let it slip to." She retorted unfazed.  
  
"He's never shown her he loves her. She's chased him across the globe: a desert in the middle   
of Iran, a dock in Norfolk, and Russia - twice, with the soul purpose of keeping him alive and   
out of trouble. What is it they say … actions speak louder than words?" He added glibly.  
  
"Well in that case have you forgotten who defended her uncle, kept her fighting spirit alive after   
being shot by those poachers, saved her from her stalker and insured she got out of the pickle   
of a mess she got in to with the death of her husband?"  
  
Before he even had a chance to open his mouth to respond she clamped her hand over it.   
  
"We could argue this until sun up and sun down for several days and still disagree, but let me   
ask you this. In your heart of hearts you know who she loves, who completes her, so why are   
you still so against this pairing?"  
  
Reaching to pull her hands away from his mouth he held them. He could feel the strength in her   
smaller ones, the reassurance and comfort that he'd grown up with. They some how centered   
everything. He'd finally found the words.   
  
"Because if he left her through death or of his own doing she'd be shattered. There would be   
nothing of her left. She loves him so completely that such a rejection, abandonment would   
literally tear her apart."  
  
She smiled. Her son got it after all. Though it was frowned upon to get as involved with a   
mortal as Eros had she commended him for it. It's easier to accept your failings if you remain   
aloof, much harder to do so when you get as attached as he's managed to get but when you get   
your 'happily ever after' ending the satisfaction of a job well done is beyond comparable.   
  
Gripping his hands that still held hers she grabbed his attention. "It won't happen. Tut, tut …"   
She admonished at his move to object, " …Listen. I understand your fears, but give the lady   
more credit. She's stronger than she seems at times. Anyhow, it doesn't matter, he won't leave   
her; he can't. To do so would mean loosing his soul. I think, perhaps, it's what's holding them   
back-the pure enormity of their love for each other. But don't you see, continuing on the way they   
have is tearing them apart inside, it's eroding away at who they are together and individually."   
  
"I know." Was his defeated reply. Not wanting him to see it as a loss-Sarah and her sailor   
being together- she decided to show him what she sees, what everyone sees when looking at   
these two.   
  
Pulling a hand free she took a hold of his arm, "Come with me."   
  
With those words they disappeared.  
  
Tbc… 


	2. Cupid's Arrow Ch2

Feedback: Not necessary but always welcome and very much appreciated.  
  
Disclaimer: JAG and its characters belong to Paramount and CBS. No copyright   
infringement intended, I'm simply borrowing these wonderful characters for the   
amusement of fellow shippers everywhere.  
  
Author's Note: Was finishing up "I Saw Mommy Kissing Santa Claus" and was struck by   
a little bit of inspiration for this story. Hope you enjoy.   
  
****************************  
  
"Cupid's Arrow" Chapter 2  
  
2000HRS (EST)  
2812 M Street, Apt. 4  
North of Union Station,  
Washington, DC  
  
They shimmered into a darkened loft, his arm still enclosed in his mother's hand.   
Tugging lightly she directed his attention toward the figure slumped by the huge windows in the room.   
  
Being gods the lack of light had no affect on them yet he'd still managed to miss the   
figure on his initial perusal of the room. Even more, he'd had to take a second look   
before he recognized the lump for what it was, a man, not just any man but one   
Commander Harmon Rabb Jr.   
  
He watched as his mother floated over to the slouched Commander and lay a comforting   
hand on his head, it did little but to perhaps alert him that something was amiss. Raising   
his head he looked right at Eros, or rather through him before turning his head to look out   
the window. That was when he saw them … tears. He'd been crying.   
  
The sight unsettled him. One thing he'd learned from observing Sarah and her sailor was   
that he was rare to show emotions, of any kind, but to out right cry, it was near   
unthinkable.   
  
"What could have brought him to this?" Eros unknowingly pondered out loud.  
  
"Not what but whom." Aphrodite answered. Turning she watched the play of emotions   
that washed over her son's features. The image of the Commander that Eros had in his   
mind was warring with the one that faced him now.   
  
"This doesn't change a thing mother." He stated after a few minutes of silence.   
  
She said nothing; instead she settled herself by the Commander and waited.   
  
Knowing that leaving was not an option Eros followed his mother's suit and seated   
himself by her, being sure to keep his distance from the apparently distraught mortal.   
  
He felt time tick by, the silence encompassing and extremely nerve racking. Which   
surprised him, Olympus was not a place known for its noise. Just when he'd managed to   
settle himself comfortably a wale broke out. It was the cry of a terribly wounded animal.   
Jumping to his feet Eros was getting ready to head out to its aid when his mother's hand   
stopped him.   
  
Looking down at her he noted where her attention was. The sorrowful noise was coming   
from the now very much anguished naval officer. The Commander, he had failed to   
notice, had begun rocking himself, quite quickly he might add-almost at a desperately   
high speed- and along with the motion the tears had begun to flow which had lead him to   
start wailing, unable to hold the pain inside any longer.   
  
So shaken was Eros that he found himself reaching for the man. Hoping to somehow   
alleviate his pain. His arms around him he realized that Harmon was muttering in   
between his sobbing. {How is it that even a God can miss such things when immersed   
amongst these humans?} He wondered in passing.   
  
Listening he heard the words as though they were being shouted from the roof tops, "Oh   
Sarah, my Sarah." More weeping then "Don't leave me, please don't leave me." A   
coughing fit, a couple of deep breaths taken, more weeping, much more subdued now and   
as the mortal's body took over and sleep consumed him due to sheer exhaustion a few   
whispered words escaped. "Forgive me, my marine."   
  
Tbc??? 


	3. Cupid's Arrow Ch3

Feedback: Not necessary but always welcome and very much appreciated.  
Disclaimer: JAG and its characters belong to Paramount and CBS. No copyright   
infringement intended, I'm simply borrowing these wonderful characters for the   
amusement of fellow shippers everywhere.  
  
Author's Note: It's been a really long time I do apologize for that. My sis, for those of you who   
read my last A/N know, was ill. She umm … passed away the last week of August, so I've been   
in a dark mood. Add on to that an emergency operation my mother had to undergo and   
attempting to find a place and settle in at uni and well … I've just been a bit at the end of my   
wits. But I'm back, probably in spurts but please do hang tight.   
I know you've been waiting for "What If", the feedback has been awesome, but the chapter's   
coming slowly. Blame it on Harm! * G * He's just so darn difficult for me to write, w/ Mac I   
draw off my sisters personalities. My older bro was nothing like Harm, except for the cooking   
part, boy could he cook! And he's not nearly as irritating or annoying! So he's pretty much   
useless for reference purposes when it comes to temperamental, heartbreaking, obtuse sailors! :o)   
So instead, you get a chapter of "Cupid's Arrow", for those of you who remember it, I   
hope it hasn't been too long, and for those of you to whom this'll be a newbie – enjoy!   
  
*****************************  
From chapter 2  
  
So shaken was Eros that he found himself reaching for the man. Hoping to somehow   
alleviate his pain. With his arms around him he realized that Harmon was muttering in   
between his sobbing. {How is it that even a God can miss such things when immersed   
amongst these humans?} He wondered in passing.   
  
Listening he heard the words as though they were being shouted from the roof tops, "Oh   
Sarah, my Sarah." More weeping then "Don't leave me, please don't leave me." A   
coughing fit, a couple of deep breaths taken, more weeping, much more subdued now and   
as the mortal's body took over and sleep consumed him, due to sheer exhaustion a few   
whispered words escaped. "Forgive me my marine."   
  
****************************  
  
"Cupid's Arrow" Chapter 3   
  
2100HRS (EST)  
February 12th  
Georgetown  
Washington, DC  
  
  
  
Tiner switched off the lights for the bullpen with a loud sigh. It had been an *extremely*   
long week, but today, today had seemed far worse than the entire week combined.   
"Probably the Commander and Colonel's argument", mused the petty officer.   
  
Jason shared Bud's sentiment; it * was * like watching your parents fight. Not   
something you want to see... or hear! But they had. They'd all watched as the Colonel   
stormed away from the Commander and awaited WWIII to begin as he followed.   
  
It wasn't that they were loud as much as the bullpen being deathly quiet. The staff was   
holding their collective breaths.   
  
Gunny stood close to the Colonel's door, imitating a sentry. Lt. Robert and Sims were   
near by in case reinforcements were needed and Petty Officer Tiner was the lookout.   
Who kept fretfully glancing at the Admiral's door praying he wouldn't decide to walk out   
at any moment. All, so that what was said between the two high-ranking officers,   
colleagues, and best friends would remain between them.   
  
But gathering by the looks on both the Gunny and Lt. Roberts' faces, it seemed to have   
become an effort in futility.   
  
He'd watched as the commander stepped out and closed the door, dwindling for a   
moment, only a moment but enough for his observant comrades to note. There'd been a   
look of defeat, guilt and a touch of fear in his eyes. Something terrible had passed   
between the partners and he was sure they were all going to get the butt end of it.   
  
Grabbing all that he needed for the night he made a final sweep of the bullpen and was   
heading out when he noted the light shining from underneath an office door, specifically   
a Lt. Colonel Mackenzie's door.   
  
Gathering his reserves, Jason strode over to her door and slightly tapped on it. Hearing   
nothing in reply he knocked a little louder adding his voice to the cause, "Colonel, I'm on   
my way out, would you like anything before I leave?" "Umm, Colonel ...?" Nothing.   
  
With a slight hesitation he quietly opened the door only to be greeted by ... a sound   
asleep marine. Debating on whether or not to wake her he leaned against the door in   
thought, misjudging the distance completely he tumbled in to the chairs in front of Mac's   
desk.   
  
"Oh s***!" He cursed, followed by, "I come in peace!" Fearing for his life at having a   
startled marine on his hands.   
  
Still a little drowsy Mac simply quirked her eyebrow questioning the sailor in front of   
her, well not quite ... in-front.   
  
Shaking her head to clear it, she stood and walked around the table to offer a helping   
hand to the still downed squid.   
  
"Umm ... thanks ma'am," Tiner said as he reached for the proffered hand.   
  
Scrambling up he dusted himself off before looking up at the Colonel. He was taken-a-  
back at how pale and exhausted she looked. His concern for her overrode his   
embarrassment of his less than grand entrance.   
  
"Colonel, permission to speak freely?" He requested standing ramrod straight. At her   
nod he continued. " You don't look so well ma'am, perhaps you should call it a night   
too?" He finished nervously. Yes, permission had been granted to speak freely but that   
didn't mean that what was said would be appreciated.   
  
Mac for her part had been holding in her mirth but at his timidly given suggestion it fell   
away. Her initial instinct was to flambé him for even thinking it but seeing the strained   
way his face was screwed, as though he was expecting a blow, a verbal one of course.   
The anger left her as swiftly as the mirth had.   
  
Sighing she looked at her desk, out her window, and back at the petty officer. "Okay I'll   
go, under one condition."   
  
Tiner had been counting the seconds until her blow up occurred but when instead he   
heard her acquiesce he nodded readily at any condition she may attach. Too quickly he   
would think later.   
  
Straightening up herself she looked him hard in the eye, "You are not, I repeat NOT to   
tell the Admiral of this incident ... my falling asleep at my desk that is. Got it?"   
  
He thought it an odd request but he nonetheless agreed, if it would get her home and in to   
bed (To sleep of course! * G* ) he was willing to withhold this little tidbit from the seal.  
  
Unbeknownst to Tiner, the Admiral had caught Mac in the same position twice in the last   
two weeks and had warned her that if it were to happen again he would order her on   
leave.   
  
Down time was the last thing she needed. Already she was running out of things to   
occupy her mind and with the latest development or erosion, more like it, in her and   
Harm's relationship she needed an even bigger distraction.   
  
{Hmm ... maybe I should give Clay a call.} She dismissed the thought almost instantly.   
She wasn't fit enough to go around trespassing around the world with the resident spook.  
  
With Tiner's agreement she began to clear her desk; stacking a few files at the corner of   
her desk, placing another stack on a spare chair by the window, and gathering a dozen or   
so to take home with her. The silent Petty Officer made his presence known at that   
moment. Stilling her hands with his, he grabbed for the folders with his other.   
  
"Like you I have a condition to add to my agreement ..." Mustering what little courage   
he had left he gave her a proposal, " I promise not to say * a * word to the Admiral, or   
anyone else, if you promise to leave work at work. No more taking case files home, at   
least not for a little while."   
  
She opened her mouth to protest and address the insubordination, but he jumped the gun.   
"It's just, there aren't any pressing matters, no important cases, practically no cases at all,   
except for the one you and the Commander were ..."   
  
Trailing off Tiner felt like the insufferable idiot Singer thought he was. Wanting a hole   
to open up beneath him he attempted to retreat, literally.   
  
Mac seeing this held up her hand to pause his leaving. If the words just uttered had come   
from anyone else, there would have been hell to pay, but Tiner ... Jason, was different.   
What first started out as simply a good working relationship had over the years developed   
in to a deep abiding friendship, the bond made so strong when Harm left for flying.   
  
Back then, the departure of her best friend and partner had left her feeling lost-  
emotionally-and at times, fleetingly, she would find that the emotion would be projected   
on to her work. Within the first week she'd managed to spill coffee on her uniform,   
twice, within the same day; forget her case files in Norfolk, where she'd gone down for   
questioning; be late for court; and generally piss off the Admiral, more so than he already   
was.   
  
By Thursday night she was ready to quit, hand in her resignation and crawl in to some   
hole somewhere and wish for death to follow soon. But that Friday morning she'd   
walked in to her office to find a mug of coffee on the table, along with a sugar twist - her   
favorite-and a bottle of Tylenol-Extra strength. So touched was she, she felt her eyes   
begin to blur. Sucking in a deep breath to control her emotions she'd turned to glance   
around the office to see if she could catch her benefactor, and who did her eyes happen to   
land upon but our very own beloved Petty Officer. He was the only one in the office   
other than her, and as soon as her eyes had met his a full-blown blush had spread across   
his face before he'd bent his head to continue on with whatever it was he was doing.   
  
Not wanting to embarrass him she hadn't approached him, that day, but upon the third   
repeat performance she thought she'd talk to him about it. It wasn't that his actions   
weren't appreciated, because they were, more so than he'd ever know, but it was   
inappropriate and could be misconstrued by certain individuals if the incidents ever came   
to light.   
  
So she'd buzzed him on the following Thursday, when the third occurrence had come to   
pass, and requested for him to come to her office.   
  
He'd walked in, looking generally like a man on death row. She was tempted to let him   
off the hook, come up with some bogus reason for her calling him in and let him go, but   
her conscience and sense of propriety wouldn't allow her to do so.   
  
"Tiner, why?" It wasn't exactly how she'd planned to approach him on the matter, but   
tact seemed to be a thing of the past in her confusion over the entire matter.   
  
Not bothering to even feign ignorance, head bent, in barely a whisper, he answered her.   
"I wanted to help ma'am, and show you my thanks." Knowing she had no idea what he   
was talking about he went on to elaborate. "I know the military is filled with disciplined   
individuals, but it's not unlike the world outside with all its different clicks. And like the   
clicks in every day society, there will always be the popular bunch within a group, the   
less than popular ones and then the nerds of the pack. And it's the same everywhere;   
everyone likes to pick on the nerd. You know where I fit in there, ma'am." His throat   
had started to clog up and he cleared it before continuing, "I uhh ... I umm ... heard you   
defending me to Lt. Singer quite awhile back. You didn't have to, it probably added on   
to her dislike of you, but you did. And it's not even just me you do that for. I've heard   
you stick up for Lt. Roberts on countless occasions too. People see his clumsiness and   
gullible nature and think because of that; because he's a nice guy that he can't do his job   
right. That he can't be a good lawyer. You telling him different, taking him under your   
wing and treating him like an equal help make him believe otherwise. And now, even   
though you're upset over the Commander's leaving, you still go out of your way to   
ensure it isn't affecting Bud too much." He glanced up then to see how his words were   
affecting her and felt like laughing at the complete shock on her face. He could never   
understand why she didn't realize just how important she was to the staff. Shaking his   
head, he busily hurried up his long-winded explanation. "Plus, it looked like you could   
use some cheering up. Permission to leave ma'am."   
  
All the response he got was a head nod, but just as he was stepping out the door she   
called him back in.   
  
Staring down at her desk she fought for the words that would convey her gratitude but   
also put a halt to such future occurrence. Finally gazing up at him, she smiled.   
  
Up until she'd done so Tiner had begun to imagine the worst, something along the lines   
of a marine worthy butt kicking.   
  
Seeing him let out a breath in relief her smile grew, but then she sobered immediately.   
"Tiner ... Jason. Thank you. But Petty Officer, in the future refrain from ..." she waved   
at the still warm coffee mug and untouched donut at her side, "... this please." "Don't   
think that your efforts weren't appreciated, they were, but it's unnecessary now. Despite   
what the staff may think I can get on without Harmon Rabb. It's just been hard   
adjusting." Embarrassed at having said so much, she waved him off with a swift   
"Dismissed."   
  
Grateful to get away without any bodily harm Jason dashed off towards his desk, he   
could hear the Admiral readying to bark an order.   
  
The Petty Officer who stood before her now seemed no less frightened than he had then,   
and just like his efforts during that troublesome period had warmed her heart, his caring   
now did too.   
  
"It's alright Tiner. I'm not going to bite your head off ... this time." She didn't want   
him thinking she was too soft; it wouldn't do her marine image any good.   
  
Seeing him relax she hurried about packing up. He waited for her.   
  
Having grabbed her overcoat, cover and briefcase, she switched off the light and closed   
the door behind her. By this time Tiner had managed to catch an elevator and was   
holding the doors open for her.   
  
Nothing was said on the way down, not even after reaching the parking lot. With quiet   
goodbyes they both headed for their respective vehicles.   
  
She unlocked her car door and was readying to slip in when she spotted Tiner's wave,   
acknowledging it with a nod she slipped in to her corvette. Turning the ignition on she   
simply sat there for a while head titled back and eyes closed. At the tapping on her   
window she startled awake, she'd drifted off.   
  
Rolling the windows down Mac was greeted with one of the MPs.   
  
"Ma'am you all right in there?" He asked, giving her a concerned look while at the same   
time attempting to look further in to the car, hoping someone wasn't hiding in the back   
intending to do her harm.   
  
Shaking her head in the negative she said, "I'm fine Sergeant. Just resting my eyes for a   
moment."  
  
Accepting her words he wished her a good night and stepped away.   
  
Settling herself in, she shifted the gear and sped off.   
  
Unexpectedly, without her consciously knowing, she'd headed towards the Washington   
War Memorial. Now that her thoughts had strayed to one Rabb it inevitably did so to the   
other, having done so she couldn't help but replay the earlier conversation with Harm in   
her mind. With the wound still being raw she came to a decision.   
  
Parking her car, she began digging through the glove compartment. Finding what she   
needed she stepped out and headed to the familiar plank.   
  
Standing in front of the wall that would hold a piece of her partner's heart captive forever   
Mac bowed her head in defeat. Raising a hand she let it lay on the name that had come to   
mean so much.  
  
"I'm sorry." She whispered. Tears threatened to fall but she held them at bay, now was   
not a time for weeping.   
  
"I promised you once long ago that I would be there for your son always, that he would   
have someone who loved him forever. Standing out there in the Taiga I promised you I   
would never let go ..." Taking a deep breath she continued on with what would be the   
hardest words she'd ever uttered, would possibly ever utter.   
  
" ... but I lied. I am letting go ... I have to let go. " Pausing to gather her thoughts she   
took out the candle she'd stuffed in to her jacket pocket earlier and began the task of   
lighting and settling it. Watching the wax drip calmed her nerves some and with her   
mind clearer she let what remained in her heart spill.  
  
"From where you are you must see how we behave. How we tear each other apart so   
frequently that pretty soon there won't be anything left. I can't love him anymore,   
despite what I told Sturgis, but if we continue as we have been I * will * hate him. And   
that's simply not acceptable; I can't hate him ... I won't. So this is goodbye. In order to   
save us and what remains of our friendship I MUST let go of him ... which means letting   
go of you too." A single tear rolled down her cheek, unheeded, at her declaration.   
  
Straightening she kissed the tips of her fingers and brushed them across the engraved   
name. "My promise to protect, to watch out for his physical well being still stands. His   
heart, however, is in your hands. Goodbye sir. It was an honor getting to know you."   
  
With a salute she did an about face and walked away from the one constant in her life   
since her initial trip to Russia, the one place she felt she fully belonged even after Harm's   
departure to flying. In bidding a farewell to Harmon Rabb Jr. she'd had to do so to   
Harmon Rabb Sr. as well.   
  
The farther the marine got the dimmer the candle she lit became and with a distant cry of   
pain unleashed by the man that once held her heart, it flickered one last time before it   
became extinguished.  
  
Tbc ...??? So whatcha think? I know I took quite a bit of liberties with Tiner, but I felt it   
was necessary for the story line. And it's kinda sweet, dontcha think? Anyhoo, if ppl are   
still interested I will be more than happy to get out another chapter soon. No TV here, so   
once I'm done studying I've got plenty of time to spend on writing and reading fic. Later   
chums! 


	4. Cupid's Arrow Ch4

Feedback: Not necessary but always welcome and very much appreciated.  
  
Disclaimer: JAG and its characters belong to Paramount and CBS. No copyright   
infringement intended, I'm simply borrowing these wonderful characters for the   
amusement of fellow shippers everywhere.  
  
Author's Note: I don't remember the last time I produced a chapter so quickly. I wonder   
what that means? * g*   
Now this is important for those of you who reviewed to read, because it's my turn to give   
appreciation for your effort and work in sharing with me your kind words and reviews.   
  
Danielle (a.k.a. EyEzOnly)- Thank you so much for your compliments regarding my fic.,   
but thank you so much more for your kind words and well wishes. I wish all the   
happiness for you too!:o)  
  
Jaimi- Jaimi, Jaimi, Jaimi! What can I say but that you are simply … beyond great! :o)   
You always manage to review my work, not just the chapters to this fic but the others   
I've posted too. I hope you know how tremendously uplifting your posts are to me.   
Thank you and I hope my work will continue to stand up to your standards.  
  
Lixta- LOL! I don't think I enjoyed reading anyone's review more than I did yours. It   
was a blast, you sound like me when I'm posting one! Hehe I don't think this chap will   
leave you floundering too much if at all, and I will endeavor to get another one out soon.   
But I do hope to keep you thinking along your familiar lines!* BG *  
  
HM4eva- thought you'd like to know, I happened to get your review in my mailbox and   
that's what got me going again. So thank you for giving me that little push. Didn't mean   
to leave everyone hanging for so long! * sheepish grin *  
  
Lelaina and Ronanna- Aww golly, shucks, you gals made me blush! Thank you for your   
high praise, not sure I deserve it though, but am more than willing to accept them! * VBG   
* Hope I've managed to keep you enthused! :o)  
  
Browneyeez- * BG * I hope this post was soon enough! I'm glad you enjoyed it and   
you're right, goodbyes aren't always forever, despite us wanting it so at times.   
  
cR- I'm glad you 'loved, loved it'! hehe There is absolutely no need to say anything else.   
Your review was GREAT, exactly what I needed to hear! LOL Thanks chica for your   
exuberant words, they hit the right spot! :o)  
  
(K)- I'm really glad that you felt the characterization was dead on, that's always been one   
of my worries-to have inaccurate characters- and to have someone finally say 'hey, this   
actually sounds like Mac and oh boy does that sound like the idiocy that comes out of   
Harm's mouth' is really reassuring. Thank you SO much!!! As for wanting to read more   
… hoping you're not going to regret that request! LOL Enjoy!  
  
Emma, Vivinne, and Erin – Sorry for grouping ya together but girls, I have to wrap this   
up or this WILL be the longest A/N in history! Emm, thank you for loving my story and I   
truly hope you enjoy this chapter; Viv, same goes for you, I have continued and hope you   
don't regretting wishing so * g *; Erin, my friend, cast your doubts aside, this and all I   
shall ever write will forever be shippy! Sometimes a little too much maybe! * G * But   
hold tight chum, b/c the ride is not at all smooth.   
  
Anyhoo, I must end this now, it's getting out of control!!! LOL Seriously chums, if I've   
missed anyone, I apologize greatly. My sentiments apply to all of you out there who   
were willing to take the time to say a few kind words that helped buoy me and inspire me   
in to writing. Thank you! I truly do hope you enjoy this chapter. I'll let you go so you   
can get to it then, without further adieu …   
  
  
  
  
***************************************  
From Chapter 3  
  
Straightening she kissed the tips of her fingers and brushed them across the engraved   
name. "My promise to protect, to watch out for his physical well being still stands. His   
heart, however, is in your hands. Goodbye sir. It was an honor getting to know you."   
  
With a salute she did an about face and walked away from the one constant in her life   
since her initial trip to Russia, the one place she felt she fully belonged even after Harm's   
departure to flying. In bidding a farewell to Harmon Rabb Jr. she'd had to do so to   
Harmon Rabb Sr. as well.   
  
The farther the marine got the dimmer the candle she lit became and with a distant cry of   
pain unleashed by the man that once held her heart, it flickered one last time before it   
became extinguished.  
  
***************************************  
Same night  
  
"No, Mac … Sarah …" He could smell her, feel her warmth and sense her presence yet   
he could not see her. Something was wrong, terribly wrong.   
  
Feeling something brush by him, he turned around hoping to catch a glimpse of her, but it   
was dark … too dark. Then suddenly there was light, a great deal of light and as he held   
his hand up to shield him from the brightness he saw a familiar form.   
  
"Dad …?" It couldn't be, Harmon Rabb Jr. hadn't dreamt about his dad since he'd   
discovered Harm Sr.'s fate. There was no more need for such dreams. With Mac at his   
side he'd finally been able to let the ghost of his father go. He'd finally been able to let   
his memory rest.   
  
"She's gone son. She's gone." With those whispered words the luminosity began to dim   
and the figure began to fade.   
  
"NOOOO!!!!" Even without the specifics Harm knew his father was talking about Sarah,   
his Sarah.   
  
Racing up to the man who he'd thought was there to buoy his hope instead of dash what   
was left of it, he shook his shoulders and shouted. "Where is she? WHERE IS SHE   
DAMN IT????!!!" Falling to his knees he grabbed the elderly man's knees and began   
sobbing out, "What have you done with her? Where is she?"   
  
Feeling his son's sorrow, for it was none other than Harmon Rabb Sr., he bent down and   
held him as he did when Harm was younger.   
  
Slowly the sobbing receded and when all that was left was the errant hiccup Harmon Sr.   
spoke. "You know where she is Harm. And when you finally face that, you'll also   
discover what it is YOU'VE done to her."   
  
Having said all he could Harm Sr. got up and began to fade away whilst whispering,   
"Open you heart my son and feel her pain, then you will understand."  
  
Harm reached out and attempted to do just that and nearly fell over when he did; he felt   
her pain as though it was a physical blow. As he lay there wincing, he heard her … "I   
can't love him anymore … I * will * hate him … I MUST let go of him …"   
  
And as he looked in the direction from whence the voice came, squinting he could see the   
retreating form of a figure clad in marine green.   
  
"No Sarah, no …" He pleaded, slowly coming awake.   
  
Having sat, then dozed off, shoulders hunched, on the cold hardwood floor; Harm could   
feel the pain from his body's stiffness radiating throughout him. Slowly stretching he   
managed to fumble his way up in to his alcove and on to his bed.   
  
Reaching in to the drawer of his bedside table he pulled out two items, a silken scarf kept from a   
long ago adventure in Mother Russia and a framed photo of his beloved from their   
godson's christening.   
  
Clutching the photo to his heart, he held the scarf up to his face and inhaled the familiar   
scent that still clung to it and let the pain he felt in his heart, her pain, assault him again.   
  
Harm could feel it. He could somehow feel that Mac's heart, his Sarah's heart no longer   
laid within his. She'd taken it back. Bits and pieces from his nightmare filtered back to   
him now, and he began to cry again. Not wracking sobs, but gentle tears that seemed to   
have no end in sight.   
  
Both, God and Goddess, not knowing what to do simply sat and watched. Offering a   
comfort that the poor soul was unaware of being given.   
  
Cupid felt both mortals pain, astutely, and so decided that in aiding his mother he in turn   
might bring some peace to these breaking hearts and dying souls. Giving a peck on her   
cheek and a slight brush over Harmon's eyes-which brought about a certain drowsiness   
that would soon lead to a dreamless sleep- Cupid orbed out, only to reappear in Mac's apartment.   
  
He'd arrived just as Mac was entering her home and stood watching as she went about   
readying for bed.   
  
Without turning on the lights Mac walked over to her work nook, dropped her bags on   
the desk and draped her coat over the chair and proceeded to step out of her shoes.   
  
Walking barefooted towards her bedroom she began to slowly undress. Reaching her bed   
she let her skirt slide down and then continued to step out of it as she reached down in to   
her bottom drawer and drew out an oversized marine sweatshirt. It was her Uncle Matt's.   
  
Letting the sweater envelope her she climbed in to bed and let the warmth of not only her   
uncle's sweater but the warmth of her memories of him comfort her.   
  
Snuggling further down in bed she closed her eyes and willed sleep to come. Instead she   
felt the slight burning behind her lids, a sign of coming tears.   
  
But none came. She would not let them come. She'd made up her mind and heart: no   
more tears would be shed over Harmon Rabb Jr.! This time her declaration was meant to   
last forever.   
  
With the steadfastness of her thoughts to solidify her decision of earlier, she let the much-  
needed sleep finally consume her and drifted off, believing that for now her heart was   
safe. Despite it being shattered and bleeding. It was safe.   
  
For the first time since his creation, Cupid was scared. He hadn't ever cared for a mortal   
as he did for Sarah, and the idea that she would close herself off in such a way and let her   
heart slowly die terrified him. For he above all else knew her determination, knew that it   
was near impossible to convince Lt. Colonel Sarah Mackenzie to change her mind once   
she'd decided on a chosen path. He also knew he didn't care.   
  
Even if Zeus himself demanded he stand down, Cupid would not. By the powers that   
were his birthright, he, Cupid, son of Aphrodite, was going to set things right. He was   
going to bring his Sarah some genuine happiness for the first time in her life. As his   
mother would say, he was going to bring together two souls that were fated to be as such   
from the start.   
  
Taking a seat beside her, he soothed, or attempted to do so, some of the pain away.   
Bending down he whispered very lightly, "Soon Sarah this'll all be over. All this pain   
will be a thing of the past, a forgotten moment in your time." Brushing her cheek he   
muttered, "Soon Sarah you'll be with your prince."  
  
Straightening he walked over to the sofa by her window and gazed out. There was a   
small flash that went ignored by the god, but caused Sarah to stir slightly.   
  
Opening her eyes to slits, she happened to catch the moonlight that was streaming   
through her window glint off what looked like … two arrows; one marine green the other   
navy blue. Shrugging her shoulders, still very much wrapped in slumber, she turned her   
back to the sight and went back to sleep not having really left it to begin with.   
  
Cupid turned to watch her rolling over and looked on with some amusement. "Yes my   
Sarah, soon …"   
  
Tbc…??? As you can see our winged one is up to something. So this should be a sign to   
ya chicas that with this chapter comes an end to the extreme angst I've written so far. Be   
warned though, the ride to eternal bliss is less than perfect and very much bumpy, but   
then you must take in to consideration who we're dealing with. Umm … after reading   
over this chapter I wasn't too pleased w/ it, but I honestly can't think of how I could   
possibly change it. I've already re-hauled it some from its original draft and have no idea   
what more I can do. But if the majority of you feel this really was a poor attempt I can   
always rewrite it. So please, do share- good, bad, ugly? :o) 


	5. Cupid's Arrow Ch5

Feedback: Not necessary but always welcome and very much appreciated.  
  
Disclaimer: JAG and its characters belong to Paramount and CBS. No copyright   
infringement intended, I'm simply borrowing these wonderful characters for the   
amusement of fellow shippers everywhere.  
  
Author's Note: Before I say anything else I'd like to make everyone aware of a   
correction I've made in this chapter. I've been erroneously calling our winged one   
"Cupid" when in truth the Greek God is named "Eros". I think what's worse is that my   
mistake wasn't a continuous one either, making it perhaps a lot more confusing. I know   
that in chapter two I decisively wrote him as Eros and then for some odd reason reverted   
back to Cupid in chapter four. Anyhow, I just wanted to make you all aware of that fact.   
I hadn't meant for it to take this long for me to post, but RL's been rudely interrupting   
my down time. So I do apologize for the delay, it wasn't an intentional one. And it   
would have been an even longer delay if it hadn't been for Viv's prodding so Vivienne,   
thanks a whole bunch for the little push, it was very much appreciated! :o)   
Thank you, thank you, and "thank you to infinity and beyond" (to borrow a phrase from   
one of my favorite Disney characters * G*)!!! You gals and guys (those few of you out   
there who might actually be reading this) have been AWESOME with your feedback.   
You've kind of taken me by surprise; I really wasn't expecting such enthusiasm for this   
fic. But thank you, just the same. I haven't had a chance to read all the reviews, I'll be   
sure to write each of you a personal thank you or add it on to my next chapter as I did last   
time round. Anyhoo, enough w/ the chit chat, on with the show! Enjoy!  
  
  
***************************************  
From Chapter 4  
  
Taking a seat beside her, he soothed, or attempted to do so, some of the pain away.   
Bending down he whispered very lightly, "Soon Sarah this'll all be over. All this pain   
will be a thing of the past, a forgotten moment in your time." Brushing her cheek he   
muttered, "Soon Sarah you'll be with your prince."  
  
Straightening he walked over to the sofa by her window and gazed out. There was a   
small flash that went ignored by the god, but caused Sarah to stir slightly.   
  
Opening her eyes to slits, she happened to catch the moonlight that was streaming   
through her window glint off what looked like … two arrows; one marine green the other   
navy blue. Shrugging her shoulders, still very much wrapped in slumber, she turned her   
back to the sight and went back to sleep not having really left it to begin with.   
  
Eros turned to watch her rolling over and looked on with some amusement. "Yes my   
Sarah, soon …"  
  
***************************************  
  
"Cupid's Arrow" ~ Chapter 5  
  
  
  
0700HRS (EST)  
February 15th  
Georgetown  
Washington, DC  
  
Aphrodite turned from the view of Apollo doing his routine run in the sky to see the   
woman she'd been watching over stir.   
  
Stretching in bed, Mac peeked out from underneath her covers to greet the morning light   
that was streaming in through her window. Suddenly her eyes went wide and she popped   
up in bed, now fully awake internal clock 'ticking' away she realized she was late for her   
meeting with opposing council. Scrambling out of bed Mac made a mad dash for the   
bathroom grabbing the necessary things on her way in.   
  
The Goddess, for her part, simply settled herself on the unmade bed and smirked. The   
hurried Marine Colonel before her now was quite a contrast to the very much subdued   
woman she'd been watching over all weekend. It was a pleasant change.   
  
"Mother stop smirking and get moving!" Echoed through out the room before Eros   
appeared before her.   
  
Tilting her head up she eyed her son. His wings had yet to settle from his orbing in and   
caused flighty things nearby to do just that, fly. The papers from a file that had been left   
open on the table in Mac's room went flying in total disarray. This seemed to irritate her   
son considerably.   
  
She gazed at him with a sizeable amount of confusion as he went about cleaning up the   
mess he'd made … by mortal means!   
  
Eros was bent over picking up the loose sheets and rearranging them in order before   
placing them back in the file and closing it, the entire time trying to calm his somewhat   
battered nerves.   
  
It had been a LONG weekend. Quarrels had broken out everywhere, amongst pairs he'd   
matched up ages ago and just recently. Worst off, he didn't understand the causes behind   
them. February was the month meant to celebrate love, but all he seemed to be doing the   
past couple of weeks was attempting to piece together withering relationships. He was   
reaching his breaking point and was about ready to hang up his bow and arrows and fly   
away, leaving these mortals to their own means. It was too much, dealing with their   
fickle hearts, and then … there was Sarah.   
  
Finally sparing his mother a glance he queried, "What were you smirking about?"   
  
Aphrodite had followed her son's thoughts, something she rarely did respecting his   
privacy to think what he wished without fearing her intruding on him, but sensing now   
wasn't a time for questioning but more for simply 'motherly knowing' she'd decided to   
go ahead and intrude.   
  
Knowing his state of frustration she decided to refrain from informing him of 'his'   
Sarah's state during the weekend. It would only exacerbate his mood. So instead, she   
fibbed.   
  
"I simply can't get over her ability to master time the way she has. It's such an unusual   
gift, don't you think?" Well it hadn't been a complete lie; Aphrodite truly was   
impressed with Mac's ability to tell time without the aid of a timepiece.   
  
Joining his mother on Mac's bed, he watched as Sarah rushed out of the washroom-her   
uniform only half adorned-drop to her knees and scrounge around looking for the missing   
pieces of her 'fruit salad'. With a gentle nod of his head he had them appear by her   
searching hand under the bed.   
  
"Yes it is an unusual gift. But her gift of second sight, that helped save her commander is   
far greater don't you think?" He flipped the question back on her. There was much to his   
Sarah that he found … magical, unexplainable … simply "Olympian". But despite her   
capabilities, she still considered herself lacking somehow. Insecurities of old still haunted   
her present life; perhaps that is what had endeared her to him so. He stared at Mac, not   
Sarah, but Mac standing in front of the mirror across from him; uniform crisply ironed,   
all her 'grapes' and 'apples' in order, shoulders straight, and not a hair out of place … the   
perfect image of a Marine Colonel and added. "Yes, quite unusual gifts. But she's a very   
special lady and it doesn't seem quite so unusual when it's her who wields such wonder."   
  
Shaking off the contemplative mood that had befallen him he got up suddenly, turned   
to Aphrodite and repeated part of his earlier demand. "Mother you must be on your way.   
If our meddling is to be of any good we need things to fall in to place like clock work,   
which means …"  
  
"Which means getting Harmon Rabb Jr. up and in action. He's got quite a mess to clean   
up."   
  
"You've got no idea how big. Go!" He hurried her along, adding to the process by   
snapping his fingers and orbing her out himself.   
  
Her voice resonated through his mind, {I'll get you for that dear boy, watch out for your   
Sarah my son.} Her mirth was apparent in the laughter that followed suit but still … his   
mother was not someone you wanted on the opposing side. He knew whatever her plans   
might be, they wouldn't be malicious or detrimental to his matchmaking efforts, but it   
could still prove to be quite … embarrassing for Sarah. And with the state of mind Sarah   
was in, he was at a loss as to how she'd react.   
  
Out of the corner of his eye Eros caught the Marine heading for her lounge and it stirred   
him out of his worried stupor and had him following her out instead, pushing thoughts of   
his mother to the back of his mind for the time being. He watched as she rushed through   
her morning coffee and hurriedly stuff the necessary documents/files in to her brief case   
before heading out.   
  
Just as Mac was readying to step out she happened to glance up in to the mirror by her   
door and stilled. The frown that seemed to encase her face was quite an unwelcome sight.   
She looked as though she'd lost her reason for living and knew there was no way she'd   
get through the day without countless inquisitions if she left her home looking the way   
she did. So she managed-with more effort than should be needed-to lift up the ends of her   
lips in to a rather lame imitation of her 'light up the sky' smile. Satisfied that her mask   
was in place and an acceptable one at that, she stepped out, locking her door behind her.   
  
Eros shook his head forlornly. Sarah had failed to notice that the smile she'd perfected,   
the one that was suppose to hide the affects of her broken heart, didn't reach her eyes.   
But it was such a perfectly constructed facade that he knew not one of her co-workers or   
friends would know the difference. The only one who probably would have was too   
consumed by his own grief to possibly note hers'.   
  
{Well that's what we're working on changing aren't we now? So stop with your dark   
thoughts! We'll have your Sarah genuinely beaming in no time!} His mother's voice   
attacked his mind so suddenly that he swayed where he stood.   
  
{Where are you?} He managed to thought-project once he steadied himself.   
  
{Where you sent me my boy, with Sarah's Sailor.}  
  
Discovering that he found his mother's voice resonating through his head quite   
unsettling, he orbed to Harm's apartment …only to find it empty.  
  
Sighing he opened his mind to his mother's presence.   
  
{Don't be grumbling at me boy! I told you I was with the Commander, I made no   
mention of being at his place. You merely jumped to your own conclusions.}   
  
Letting her calm down, he wandered around the Commander's flat, taking note the total   
disarray the room seemed to be in. "I thought of the two. it was Sarah's Sailor who was   
the more tidier one?" He mumbled out loud.  
  
{He normally is, but well, you can imagine that hygiene really isn't on the top of his list   
when his world is tumbling down around him. Plus, he only managed to make the mess   
you see before you last night, which he spent constantly pacing.}   
  
"How do you know that, you were supposed to be watching over Sarah?" He spoke out   
loud in irritation. He'd asked his mother one simple thing, only one, to watch over Sarah   
while he was busy putting out the fires created by other emotionally unstable couples,   
and she hadn't even done that properly!   
  
{Quit it! I've been at this a lot longer than you have Eros, don't condescend to me. I'm a   
Goddess, is it not within my power to be in two places at once?! Or have you forgotten   
that?}  
  
Silence was her answer.  
  
{Exactly. Now on to more important matters, we're on our way to their office, do you   
plan on joining us there, considering I can sense that your Sarah is headed there too?}  
  
{Already?}  
  
{Mmmhmm. She missed the mortal she was supposed to meet.}  
  
Hearing his mother's answer he orbed in to JAG HQ, figuring he'll meet them both there,   
instead of joining Sarah or her sailor separately.  
  
He didn't have to wait long before Harm strode through the building and headed towards   
the elevators, minus his mother. Not bothering to search for her this time, figuring she'd   
show up eventually. Eros walked up to Harm and stood by him.   
  
Eros appraised the sailor before him. At a quick glance the Commander was not familiar   
to him, this was not the broken man he'd seen Friday night. No this was the man his   
Sarah knew …the arrogant fighter pilot turned lawyer that his Sarah saw day in and day   
out. But upon closer inspection he could see the paleness of Harm's pallor, the darkness   
under the tall mortal's eyes, and the utter devastation at knowing he'd lost the one that   
mattered most to him in his light orbs.   
  
Deciding there was no time like the present to put his plan in to action, he had-with a   
slight head nod-the elevator doors to the left of them ding open. Once inside Eros got   
right down to work; lifting his arm up, he took aim, and-fired. Direct hit! Harm jumped,   
slightly, but otherwise there was neither any further outward reactions from him, nor any   
changes apparent.   
  
"Ahh, you've started without me I see." He heard from behind him. Not bothering to turn   
around, Eros was about to acknowledge her when the closing elevator doors were   
suddenly stopped by a familiar briefcase, a * very * familiar briefcase.   
  
Eros turned to observe the Commander's reaction, to see if he'd realized who had   
delayed his ride. Eros wasn't quite prepared for the slight flush creeping up the Sailor's   
neck, no longer did he look like death warmed over, no instead he resembled a man ... in   
love; with his reddened cheeks, and the huge goofy grin that was plastered on his face.   
  
"Ouu, very good son. It seems your arrow is already taking affect. Perfect timing wouldn't   
you say." Aphrodite said with a grin of her own.   
  
Eros barely heard his mother, so concentrated was he on the scene that was to unfold   
before him. He could feel his wings begin to stir; they tended to do that when he was   
under great duress, and he'd never been under more than he was at that moment-watching   
the Commander's first move in the chess game that would determine the future happiness   
of their-Harm's and Sara's- love lives.  
  
Mac was running late, again, definitely not a good way to start the week. She'd arrived at   
the Starbucks a block away from JAG where she'd agreed to meet the civilian lawyer   
who she was battling in court with, only to discover from one of the waitresses that she'd   
missed him by a few minutes. Mac had called in to JAG to inform Tiner to alert the   
Admiral of her dilemma and to inquire as to whether she should follow the attorney back   
to his office or head on down to HQ? The Admiral's answer had been, "Colonel, if it   
isn't * too * much trouble for you * try * and manage to get here on time for the morning's   
briefings." Nope, definitely not a good way to start the week.   
  
She'd managed to race down the street, like a bat out of hell, park her car and dash up the   
steps and through the entrance when she caught sight of the closing elevator doors.   
Putting on some steam, she managed to reach it in time to stick her briefcase in between   
the doors to prevent it from leaving without her on board. She was SO not in the mood to   
take a run up the stairs.  
  
Slipping in between the doors at the first chance she got, she sighed. It was going to be a   
long day, she could just * feel * it.   
  
Thinking she was close enough to the rear of the elevator she leaned back, meeting with a   
solid wall of what she could only describe as well built muscle instead of the metal she'd   
expected.   
  
Jumping away she went to whirl around only to be stopped by strong muscular arms   
pulling her back to her former position. The man's arms tightened their hold around her   
waist, one hand inadvertently brushing her left breast as he bent his head to whisper,   
"Not having a good morning Marine?"  
  
The oh so familiar scent of him assailed her and any doubts she'd had as to his identity   
were obliterated with those few whispered words.   
  
While she was attempting to control her body's reactions to his proximity and get her   
mind to wrap around his actions as well as come up with an answer to his question, the   
doors dinged open. Before she knew it he'd whisked right past her and she was left   
dazed and questioning … had Harmon Rabb Jr. just copped a feel?  
  
Tbc … I think I'll leave it there for now and see what I can come up with for the next   
chapter, bits and pieces of which have been written for ages now. As always please do   
feel free to share. Ta ta!  
  
P.S. I'm terribly ill; eyes watering, hacking cough, fever, etc… but I'm in good cheer so   
please don't feel bad. The reason I mentioned it is that though I've read through this   
chapter three times, I'm still sure I've missed quite a few corrections, so please,   
if it gets a tad incoherent at times don't hesitate to mention it to me. Once again thank you for all your   
support. Take care! 


	6. Cupid's Arrow Ch6

Feedback: Not necessary but always welcome and very, VERY, VERY, much   
appreciated. :o)  
  
Disclaimer: JAG and its characters belong to Paramount and CBS. No copyright   
infringement intended, I'm simply borrowing these wonderful characters for the   
amusement of fellow shippers everywhere.  
  
Author's Note: Oh boy … it's been a REALLY long time. I'm SO sorry for that, I hadn't   
planned to stay away this long. RL, particularly in the form of exams and term papers   
were the culprit with the additional help of a … domineering aunt that have kept me away   
as long as I have. But I'm back, and w/ the beginning of a new semester in site hopefully   
in full swing. "Starcrossed Ch.2" is almost done, I'm afraid I can't say the same for "I   
saw …" but I'll make an effort to get that going too. Anyhoo, enough chit chat, on w/ the   
show.   
  
  
***************************************  
From Chapter 5  
  
Thinking she was close enough to the rear of the elevator she leaned back, meeting with a   
solid wall of what she could only describe as well built muscle instead of the metal she'd   
expected.   
  
Jumping away Mac went to whirl around only to be stopped by strong muscular arms   
pulling her back to her former position. The man's arms tightened their hold around her   
waist, one hand inadvertently brushing her left breast, as he bent his head to whisper,   
"Not having a good morning Marine?"  
  
The oh so familiar scent of him assailed her and any doubts she'd had as to his identity   
were obliterated with those few whispered words.   
  
While she was attempting to control her body's reactions to his proximity and get her   
mind to wrap around his actions as well as come up with an answer to his question, the   
doors dinged open. Before she knew it he'd whisked right past her and she was left   
dazed and questioning … had Harmon Rabb Jr. just copped a feel?  
  
  
***************************************  
  
"Cupid's Arrow" ~ Chapter 6  
  
  
1400HRS ZULU (0900HRS EST)  
Monday, February 15th 2002  
JAG Headquarters  
Falls Church, VA  
  
Wings twitching, Eros watched as Sarah leaned back on to the Commander and jumped   
along with her when she started forward after realizing that there was human flesh behind   
her instead of the elevator wall she'd expected.   
  
His surprise was soon replaced by a tinge of worry and maybe even anger as he saw the   
Sailor reach out and grab her, pulling her back in to the folds of his arms. Taking a step   
forward to intervene on his Sarah's behalf he was halted by the restraining arm of his   
mother, whose presence he'd forgotten in the tension filled minutes.   
  
"He won't hurt her, you know that as well as I." As he opened his mouth to object, to   
remind her that the naval officer * had * hurt Sarah, his mother shushed him. "Ah-ah-ah!   
Emotional hurt aside you know damn well that he would never lay a hand on her in   
anger, or with dark intent!" Aphrodite's voice rose at her son's ludicrous behavior. She'd   
never seen him so overly protective. But if she were being honest with herself, it touched   
her old heart to see him this way and if she didn't know with every pore of her being that   
Sarah belonged with Harmon she would have chucked Zeus's orders aside and gone   
about ensuring that Eros's Sarah truly was 'his'.   
  
At his downtrodden look, Aphrodite took Eros's hands in hers. "Eros … look. Look at   
your Sarah and tell me she isn't exactly where she was created to be."   
  
Looking up Eros hazarded a glance at Sarah and he saw the truth of his mother's words.   
Despite looking slightly out of sorts-which he was sure was caused by the Commander's   
out of character behavior more than being in his arms- Sarah looked at peace. Confused   
but at peace. Plus he could see the waves of erotic heat coming off her. She was turned   
on! Blushing at this observation he was about to turn back to his mother when quick as   
lightening the Commander strode out of the elevator, it having arrived at their   
destination, leaving behind a very dazed marine.   
  
"What the …?" "H can't just leave her like that!!" Eros was outraged at the officer's   
behavior. Surely after holding Sarah and whispering enticingly into her ear the   
Commander, at the very least, should have implied that their elevator occurrence was   
something to be discussed at a later time. "An officer and a gentleman my arse!"   
  
"EROS, calm!" Aphrodite ordered. He hadn't noticed it but as his ire grew Eros's wings   
had begun to flap and at an incredible rate at that, making it quite uncomfortable for   
Aphrodite's continued presence by his side and hazardous for the mortal still remaining.   
  
Realizing this, he glanced at Sarah to see if his loss of control had affected her any.   
"Mother!" He yelped, for there before them lay Sarah Mackenzie, crumpled against the   
far wall.   
  
Aphrodite, for her part, after realizing Sarah's state looked up to see if anyone had   
happened to notice the goings-on within the tiny contraption. Only then noting that the   
elevator doors had closed, and looking up at the numbers ticking off she realized it had   
done so not so long ago. Waving a hand she stilled the box completely and walked over   
to her son, kneeling over his precious mortal.   
  
"Come on Sarah, wake up." Feeling his way down her left side, the side from which   
she'd hit the wall, he noted that she'd managed to pop her shoulder and bruise her ribs.   
  
"Mother damn it, why didn't you tell me my wings were so out of control!!!" He   
bellowed feeling Aphrodite beside him.   
  
"I did!" She shot back defensively. Though a part of her regretted it immediately. He   
was hurting at seeing his beloved battered and bruised. Sighing she attempted to push   
him aside so she could heal the Marine but he would have none of it.   
  
"You go and attend to the Commander, see why he mucked up this chance. I'll attend to   
my Sarah." He ordered without turning, still holding Sarah within his arms.   
  
Sighing, knowing she'd get nowhere with her stubborn son when his mind was made up   
she straightened and readied to orbe out, but not before giving a parting shot.   
"Remember, Eros, she isn't * your * Sarah."   
  
Letting out his own sigh, he bent his head and whispered. "No, she isn't my Sarah. But   
until that sailor wizens up, she is mine to protect. And protect her I shall."   
  
Remembering the peace he'd felt from Sarah's heart when she was encased in her sailor's   
arms, Eros vowed that he would ensure the success of this coupling. Even if he had to   
break every rule Zeus had set before him, including … appearing before the naval mortal   
himself.   
  
*******  
  
Harm made a beeline for his office, barely acknowledging Harriet and Bud's morning   
greetings. Closing the door behind him, he pulled the blinds shut, and dumped his   
briefcase and cover on the table before collapsing in to the chair behind his desk.   
  
Staring listlessly out the window in his office his actions in the elevator finally hit him   
completely. "Nooooo." The moan barely conveyed the woe in his heart.   
  
"What have you done Rabb?" Shutting his eyes he let his head fall in to his hands while   
willing the outside world away. .   
  
Harm had no idea what had possessed him to … grope his partner a few short moments   
ago. She was just oh so close and oh so … accessible, looking simply delicious in her   
frazzled state, but … "What on God's green earth were you thinking?!?!"   
  
There had been many a time since he'd known Sarah Mackenzie that he'd fantasized   
about taking her in the elevator … the elevator, on his desk, on her desk, on the   
Admiral's desk, heck even in Admiral Morris' courtroom. Harm had rarely been more   
aroused in his life than when watching Mac argue passionately in court. And unlike those   
many other times, when he'd just pushed the thought aside, shoved it deep down in to his   
psyche, he'd acted. He'd pulled her back in to his embrace and toped it off daringly by   
whispering enticingly in her ear. Almost willing her to turn and make a move, but before   
she could answer him or he could further his actions the elevator dinged open and with it   
some of his sanity returned.   
  
"What am I going to do?" He whispered forlornly. How could he have let this happen?   
He'd never lost control like that, not with Mac, never with Mac.  
  
{Who you feeding the bull to Rabb!}  
  
Okay if he was being honest, he had lost control, once … ah hell, completely honest-  
twice. The image of Mac in a naval uniform came unbidden to his mind and with it the   
feel of her soft, giving lips. She'd willingly allowed him such an intimate touch thinking   
he'd needed it in order to say goodbye, how wrong she'd been. That kiss nor any he'd   
envisioned having with Mac since their partnership began had nothing to do with Diane.   
Nothing at all. He'd needed to … feel her, reassure himself that she-Mac, not Diane- was   
truly there, and he'd taken advantage of her to do so.   
  
{Yeah, taking advantage that's exactly what you've been doing since you met her.} His   
conscience sneered at him again.  
  
He wanted to protest, stand up and shout out vehemently that he'd never take advantage   
of Mac, his Marine, never … but the kiss he'd stolen from her on the Admiral's porch, at   
the celebration of her engagement, to another no less, stated otherwise. She'd been upset,   
saddened. She'd meant for it to be a simple goodbye gesture, but he wouldn't, couldn't   
leave it at that … he was desperate.   
  
"Desperate- that about covers how you feel when it comes to her." Getting up he strode   
over to his window and leaning his head against it he brought up a hand to his chest,   
above where his heart lay, and rubbed at it. He felt empty. The slight ache he'd learned   
to live with since he'd left for flying, that had changed in its degree since he'd returned   
seemed to have disappeared, to be replaced by … emptiness.   
  
But back there, in the elevator with Mac, for a few short minutes, he'd felt … free. Free   
of all the restrictions … fears that had held him back from her. Free to love her, to show   
… express it to her. And in doing so, he'd felt whole … his heart had felt whole. For the   
first time since he was six, he'd felt completely whole and at peace.   
  
"Sarah …" He blinked his eyes in an attempt to rid himself of the tears that threatened to   
fall at the revelation. It was too late now. Too late, she'd taken her love back that's why   
he felt empty now, empty and … numb.   
  
"But the elevator …" Even as he voiced the reminder, the more, pessimistic, realistic part   
of his psyche quashed the hope the thought had brought. {Once in a lifetime occurrence.   
A fluke. Are you ready to bare you heart to her? Are you ready to … let go?}  
  
The desperation that arose from his inability to answer his own question consumed him,   
nearly bringing him to his knees. The tears he'd managed to fend up to that point   
escaped.   
  
"No, no. You're a grown man damn it! Enough with the tears!!" He could feel the panic   
from his nightmares over the weekend return. Breathing was fastly becoming too difficult   
a task to manage. Just when he thought he was going to pass out from hyperventilating   
… he felt it. A calm … a familiar calm, accompanied by the scent of jasmine and spice.   
Mac. Sarah.   
  
Knowing the impossibility of Mac being in his office, or her scent lingering from past   
visits, he was tempted to dismiss the very idea, but … it WAS * her * scent, and he   
desperately needed the comfort it brought, that it always brought. So he let it. Let it seep   
its way through his being with every deep, long breath he took.   
  
"Commander, time for the staff meeting." Harriett's voice filtered through the door. He   
was startled by it but grateful. He would have forgotten if not for her coming to inform   
him so.   
  
"Thanks Harriett, I'll be there in a few." Harm was amazed at how steady his voice was,   
sure that it would be fraught with the sorrow that had consumed him.   
  
Straightening he pushed away from the window and after a good shake of his head to   
clear the fog there, he gathered the necessary files and headed out.   
  
Going to open the door, his arm stilled. Stepping back he reached over his desk in to the   
first drawer and pulled out a mirror Mac had given him ages ago as a way of making a   
point about his Narcissistic behavior during a particular case. He'd kept it close because   
it was from her, now he was simply grateful to have a chance to make sure that it wasn't   
too apparent he'd had a crying fest in his office behind closed doors.   
  
"What the …?" There wasn't a tear track in sight. The image reflected back at him was   
as fresh as that of the one that had left his home, as fresh as Harmon Rabb could look   
with his heart decimated. His eyes weren't even in the slightest bit red or puffy.   
  
"This doesn't make sense."   
  
"Harm you coming?"   
  
{Sturgis.} Realizing he must be cutting it close he quickly shoved the hand held mirror   
back in place and opened the door wide, plastering as big a smile as he could manage.   
  
"I'm coming. Since when do you wait for me?"   
  
"Well … never, but I really didn't wanta spend any time alone with the only other officer   
I knew would be there earlier than me today."   
  
"Singer." At Sturgis's sheepish nod, Harm couldn't help the chuckle that erupted. Other   
than Mac, Sturgis was the only other person he knew who was quite … stoic about their   
emotions, especially at work. Turner was never one to let his personal feelings interfere   
with his actions or treatment of personal while on the job, but Singer had always been   
one to try anyone's tolerance.  
  
"Enough said. Come on then, no need to hold up everyone." With a wave of his hand,   
indicating Sturgis to walk ahead of him, Harm followed.   
  
"We're not the only ones."   
  
Harm simply raised an eyebrow in question.   
  
"Mac hasn't left her office since she … floated in." Sturgis had no other way of   
explaining Mac's entrance this morning. She hadn't looked like she was 'all' there. It was   
the oddest experience, well check that, it most definitely was no more odd than her   
psychically solving their first case together. THAT was by far the most odd experience of   
his life. Today was just, out of the ordinary for the Marine. Her walk was always so …   
sturdy, fast-paced, and determined. It embodied the Marine herself. But this morning, she   
really seemed to look like she … floated in. Odd.   
  
"Mac's not in the conference room already?" Sturgis's headshake in the negative didn't   
help the sudden worry that filled him.   
  
Slowing his pace Harm looked over his shoulder at Mac's office while mumbling, "She's   
usually one of the first to arrive."   
  
"She was late coming in this morning. Maybe it's just taking her a little longer to get   
organized." Sturgis tried to reassure Harm, knowing his friend's overprotective   
tendencies when it came to their resident Marine.   
  
"Hmm. Maybe."   
  
"Rabb, Turner, stop dawdling and move it!" Moving past both men AJ shot each of   
them a glare. He'd had the very worst feeling after Mac's call this morning, that toady   
was going to be one of 'those' days and he was damned if he was going to let that happen   
without a fight.   
  
Glancing at each other worriedly, Harm and Sturgis quickly followed the Admiral. Not   
understanding how he could be in such a fowl mood so early on in the day, a day that   
thus far seemed quite uneventful in all aspects of life as far as they could see.  
  
Both Commanders were going to regret not appreciating the … quiet … because the   
storm was definitely brewing.   
  
And AJ, if he only knew exactly what the day held in store for him and the rest of his   
staff, particularly his Chief of Staff, he would have called in sick, then again …  
  
*********  
  
"Ma'am, the Admiral's waiting to start the staff meeting … ma'am?"  
  
Walking in to the office, Tiner approached the Colonel. "Ma'am?" Forgetting protocol in   
his concern at her unresponsiveness, he reached out to lay a hand on her shoulder.   
"Colonel Mackenzie?"   
  
Mac startled at Tiner's touch, breaking her out of the comatose state she'd been in.   
"What?!" The question coming out sharper than she'd intended to but in her current state   
of … disorientation was unable to provide anything less severe.   
  
Almost wilting at her bark he said. "Umm … the staff meeting ma'am, the Admiral's   
waiting for you to come down."   
  
Settling back in her chair she swiveled away from Tiner's gaze. {Focus Marine.}   
  
Bringing her hands up to rub at her temple she happened to glance through her blinds and   
right in to Harm's office. {Harm … HARM!!}   
  
{Oh Gods!} She remembered … everything. Bumping in to him. His arms pulling her   
back to his chiseled chest. His touch, his smell … his voice. Then he was gone, like an   
apparition. And then nothing. Nothing at all. She had no memory whatsoever of making   
it in to her office this morning. And no matter how enthralled she may have been, be,   
with their resident jet-jock turned lawyer, he never left her with memory lapses.   
  
Still staring at Harm's darkened office Mac addressed Tiner. "Did the Commander   
manage to make it in yet, Petty Officer?"   
  
"Yes ma'am. He made it in shortly before you did." Not quite understanding why she'd   
asked to begin with. It wasn't her habit to keep track of the Commander's arrival times;   
at least it hadn't been since his return from carrier duty after his change in designators.   
  
At his answer she turned to face him, "You * saw * me coming in this morning?"   
  
"Uhh … yes, ma'am. Umm, you strode in about five minutes after the Commander did."   
Now completely lost, Tiner just stood there hoping to hurry their conversation along   
before the Admiral bellowed for either of them. Too late.  
  
"TINER WHEN I SAID GET THE COLONEL I WASN'T AWARE I WAS SENDING   
YOU TO ICELAND TO DO IT!!"   
  
"Oh boy."  
  
Both officers winced at the Admiral's tone more than his words and looked sheepishly at   
each other   
  
"I'm sorry Jason, this is my fault. I didn't mean to keep you. Go ahead and tell him I'm   
on my way, I'll take the heat for the delay."   
  
Nodding his head in acquiescence he turned to leave her office but hesitated at her door.   
  
"Petty Officer?"   
  
Tiner let his head rise and fall twice before he was able to gather enough courage to ask   
the question he wanted to. Emboldened by their current predicament, knowing the longer   
he took the deeper he'd be in with the Admiral, he finally managed in a rush.   
"Areyouallrightma'am?"   
  
He hadn't forgotten Friday night, and though she seemed a lot more rested, there was   
something decisively different about her that he couldn't quite pinpoint. Her earlier   
spaceyness and the odd questions she'd asked of him had just added on to his worry.   
  
Reassuring Tiner with a soft smile, Mac shoved him out the door while saying, "Hurry   
before the next bellow, it might just bring the building down!"   
  
Relieved that things were all right, more than all right with her if she was jesting. It'd   
been too long since he'd last heard her joking and it was quite a welcome return. "Aye,   
aye ma'am"   
  
Gathering all the necessary things she was ready to dash out of her office when she   
happened to note the almost crystal like feather lying underneath her windowsill.   
Bending to pick it up Mac paused when she saw the light glint off something underneath   
the feather, picking it up cautiously, along with the feather she held it up to the light   
streaming through the window and was startled to see that it looked like … an arrowhead.   
"Now how the heck did you end up here, both of you?" she pondered out loud, not at all   
thinking it odd- posing a question to inanimate objects.   
  
"MACKENZIE YOU PLAN ON JOINING US ANYTIME SOON??!!"   
  
Shooting up at the sudden bellow, Mac's head connected with the windowsill. Rubbing   
her war wound she gathered everything she'd dropped in her surprise and hurried out of   
her office. For the moment completely forgetting her elevator encounter with Harm. A   
fact she would live to regret * very * soon.   
  
  
Tbc …???  
  
A/N2: Okay guys, what do ya think? I'm afraid I might be a little rusty, but I'm hoping   
this was still an acceptable chapter and you all did manage to enjoy it. I also wanted to   
give one big shout out in thanks for all your wonderful feedback: "THANK YOU!!!"   
This story had 45 reviews before my account crashed and 9 since I reloaded the chapters,   
more than I could have ever hoped or imagined for. I can't fully express how   
overwhelmed and exceedingly happy they made me feel. Sadly, I didn't save any of the   
reviews in my email account thinking I could always view them directly, obviously I   
didn't take in to consideration all possible scenarios, so no personal thanks you's this   
time round. Sorry!:o( But look fwd to them w/ the next chapter! * BG * Later chums! 


End file.
